Sonic X-Treme Fighters
Sonic X-Treme Fighters is a fighting game created by Sega in collaboration with Arc System Works based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Battle System Basic Fundamentals Light Attacks- a weak but quick attack. Medium Attacks- a standard attack. Heavy Attack- a slow but strong attack, also it will knock an opponent away or upward. Special- certain characters have their own unique attacks. Fighting System Auto Combination- Press the Light button repeatedly to perform Auto Combination. You can also press the Medium button for that and a Super Attack. Accel Skills- A stronger version of an attack that will cost 1 Chaos Gauge. Partner Assist- press the Partner button to call them to assist you. (Note: It will only be used once and recharge to use again) Active Switch- Hold the Partner button to switch characters. Homing Dash- Press the Light and Medium buttons to charge at your opponent. Insta-Guard- At the right time, parry the attack to perform it. High-Speed Move- Press the Medium and Heavy Buttons to disappear at light speed. All-Out Rush- An attack that will pummel your opponent, there are two types of finishers for this move: "Blast Away!" and "Outta Here!" Blast Away is a launching finishing move and Outta Here is a finishing move that knock opponents away to switch them. Chaos Overdrive- Press the Light, Medium, Heavy and Special buttons at the same time to perform this move. Chaos Overdrive is a technique that will boost your speed and strength for limited time. If your character is the last one remaining, the technique is more powerful. Modes * Chronicle: The Story Mode of the game. Split into three different arcs: Supersonic Heroes (starring Sonic), Eggman Empire (starring Dr. Eggman), and G.U.N. Agents (starring Rouge). * Arcade: The eponymous Arcade Mode of this game where players must fight a maximum of 10 battles, 9 of them against other characters to then fight against Marigold. * Battle: Fight against CPU or a local player. * Online: Fight against other players from around the world. Plot An unexpected disaster has occurred around the world. An army of clones of the Sonic cast has been spotted on several areas, attacking civilians everywhere. The originals attempted to defeat them all, but stood no chance. But now, with the power of 'fighting spirits,' the heroes and villains must team up in order to defeat the clones and the source of the chaos: Marigold Blue. Characters Starter *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Vector the Crocodile w/ Espio & Charmy *Mighty the Armadillo *Nack the Weasel w/ Bean & Bark *Chaos 0 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega (Ω) *Cream the Rabbit w/ Cheese *Gemerl *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Mephiles the Dark w/ Iblis *Zavok *Infinite Unlockable *Classic Sonic *Heavy King *Honey the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Erazor Djinn *Marigold Blue: The main antagonist of the game. Marigold was a scientist who originally worked for G.U.N. Her primary research was the presence of 'fighting spirits' and wanted to experiment on a few subjects. After her research was discovered to be too extreme, she was demoted and fired. That was when Marigold decided to hunt for more fighting spirits by creating clones of the Sonic cast. She even modified her own body for combat purposes, becoming a humanoid slime-like being as a result. DLCs Pack 1 *Jet the Hawk w/ Wave the Swallow & Storm the Albatross *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Heavy & Bomb *Imperator Ix *Super Sonic *Super Shadow Pack 2 *Sonic the Werehog *King Arthur *Captain Whisker *Sticks the Badger *Nights *Akira Yuki Stages *Colosseum Ring *Green Hill Zone *Angel Island/Burning Angel Island *Station Square/Crisis City *Seaside Hill *Metal Harbor *Rail Canyon *Lava Reef/Hidden Palace *Planet Wisp *Egg Carrier/Sunken Egg Carrier *Death Egg Character Art TBA... Voice Actors *Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic: Roger Craig Smith/Jun'ichi Kanemaru *Miles "Tails" Prower: Colleen Villard/Ryo Hirohashi *Knuckles the Echidna: Dave Mitchell/Nobutoshi Canna *Amy Rose: Cindy Robinson/Taeko Kawata *Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock/Kotaro Nakamura *Vector the Crocodile: Keith Silverstein/Kenta Miyake *Espio the Chameleon: Matthew Mercer/Yuuki Masada *Charmy Bee: Colleen Villard/Youko Teppouzuka *Mighty the Armadillo: Todd Haberkorn/Nobuyuki Hiyama *Nack the Weasel: Greg Ellis/Atsushi Tamura *Bean the Dynamite: Tom Kenny/Kappei Yamaguchi *Bark the Polar Bear: Jameson Price/Hiroki Yasumoto *Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow: Kirk Thornton/Koji Yusa *Rouge the Bat: Karen Strassman/Rumi Ochiai *E-123 Omega: Aaron LaPlante/Taiten Kusunoki *Cream the Rabbit: Michelle Ruff/Sayaka Aoki *Gemerl: Josh Keaton/Etsuko Kozakura *Blaze the Cat: Erica Lindbeck/Nao Takamori *Silver the Hedgehog: Bryce Papenbrook/Daisuke Ono *Mephiles the Dark: Dan Green/Takayuki Sakazume *Zavok: Patrick Seitz/Joji Nakata *Infinite: Liam O'Brien/Takashi Kondo *Honey the Cat: Wendee Lee/Fujita Saki *Marine the Raccoon: Jessica Calvello/Mayumi Tanaka *Erazor Djinn: Michael McConnohie/Masashi Ebara *Marigold Blue: Tara Platt/Marina Inoue *Jet the Hawk: Micheal Yurchak/Daisuke Kishio *Wave the Swallow: Kate Higgins/Chie Nakamura *Storm the Albatross: Dan Green/Kenji Nomura *Ray the Flying Squirrel: Erica Mendez/Hinako Yoshino *Heavy & Bomb: Michael Donovan/Mitsuo Iwata *Imperator Ix: David Lodge/Tomomichi Nishimura *Sonic the Werehog: Roger Craig Smith/Tomokazu Seki *King Arthur: Gavin Hammon/Hidekatsu Shibata *Captain Whisker: Lonnie Hirsch/Haruhiko Jo *Sticks the Badger: Nika Futterman/Aoi Yuuki *Nights: Julissa Aguirre/Atsuko Tanaka *Akira Yuki: Dave Wittenberg/Shinichiro Miki Category:Sega Category:Arc System Works Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games